Se busca un Héroe
by Saki Siemore
Summary: Se desmoronaron... Su espíritu, junto con su voluntad de lucha se hicieron añicos en un instante. ¡Miren! ¡Miren todos atentos! ¡Burlense! que esto es digno de ver, el tan afamado, glorioso y todo-poderoso Equipo 7 se desmorona ante ustedes... Se rindieron señores, aceptaron su muerte como viles cobardes..Pero, detrás de su sombra, han dejado algo...Una vacante a Héroe NaruSaku


Advertencias:

~Este One-Shot no va acorde al manga (Lo escribí cuando iba al rededor del 685).

~Spoilers del Manga , si es que sigues solo el anime.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; La trama me pertenece, por lo cual, hago esto solo con fines para apoyar al fandom 3

Pareja: Naruto x Sakura -NaruSaku- :3

Sin mas... ¡Ha leer!

-Se busca un Héroe -Capitulo Unico- Por : Saki Siemore-

-||-||-Se busca un Héroe-||-||-

Damas y Caballeros, les pido por favor, presten atención, hoy daré a conocer un anuncio de suma importancia:

_¿Pensaron alguna vez, perder de una manera tan mediocre…?- Parecía decirle Sakura con la mirada a sus dos compañeros; Quienes tenia a los costados._

_Naruto negó con la cabeza, soltando la mano de Sakura, quien minutos antes, le había ofrecido como soporte. Dando un paso al frente, las facciones del rostro del chico se contraían entre ellas, causdo por una mezcla entre rabia, desesperación y frustración._

_-¡Haaaa!- Grito sonoramente el rubio, tirándose del cabello haciendo correr a sus dos compañeros hacia él._

_Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, eran cristalizadas y saladas. Cayendo en las múltiples heridas que su cuerpo tenía. Al contacto, las gotas incoloras le daban un pequeño apetice de dolor al rubio, haciéndole crujir los dientes. Era como sentir alcohol sobre las heridas, estas ardían, y esa era la verdad._

_Todo en el ardía.  
Pero…  
No solo en el…_

_A escasos metros, yacía la persona que los había educado en las artes ninjas de pequeños. Ahí, inconsciente, se encontraba uno de los más temibles ninjas de Konoha, quien había sido orgullosamente su mentor, Kakashi Hatake. Quien ahora, formaba parte de la colección de marionetas de esa diosa desquiciada, Kaguya Otsutsuki ._

_Sakura quiso poner su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Naruto; Pero fue detenida por un jadeo proveniente de su costado, con una interrogante, miro a Sasuke, quien era su otro acompañante. Y, fue ahí cuando lo vio…_

_Ese chico que alguna vez fue su compañero de equipo, luego quería matarla para después, finalmente volver a hacer equipo con él. Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo de su clan, incluso él, no pudo con el peso de una muerte inminente sobre sus cuerpos. Incluso el, que tan orgulloso era, ni siquiera él podía con algo tan grande como saber que perecerás futuramente._

_No, ni siquiera él. Y fue por eso mismo, que Sakura sintió sus pupilas contraerse dentro de sus parpados, implorando que le escena haya sido causado por un Genjutsu._

_Frente a ella, con la cabeza mirando al oscuro cielo, y las manos queriéndolo ocultar inútilmente su rostro, Sasuke Uchiha lloraba por la derrota ya presente._

_Otro Jadeo, proveniente del lado contrario a donde miraba._

_Y Sakura sintió, como la última esperanza dentro de ella, se quebraba en mil pedazos, para después, desaparecer en otros más pequeños, convirtiendo ese sentimiento, en un dolor inconsolable._

_Hincado ante ella, mirándole con los ojos hinchados y rojizos, Naruto Uzumaki la miraba con el rostro cubierto de llanto y vergüenza. Este mismo, tomo ambas manos de su compañera, las junto de modo que las tomara ambas con sus propias manos e inco la cabeza, llevándose las manos de la chica a su pecho._

_-Sa…Kura…Chan…- Dijo entrecortadamente - ¿Cuál es mi pulso?-_

_La de ojos verdes, parpadeo levemente y se concentro, solo para hacer su preocupación incrementar._

_-Sigues vivo…- Le respondió con una diminuta sonrisa._

_Sasuke, quien se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí, se acerco su compañera y tomo su mano libre, poniéndola de igual manera en su pecho._

_-¿Y yo?- Pregunto con la vos ronca por el llanto el azabache- ¿Aun no he muerto?_

_Sakura sentía como por dentro la corroía… La desperacion…_

_Asintiendo, les dijo a sus dos compañeros._

_-Se los aseguro… Ambos… Con el pulso un poco alto… pero… Aun vivos- Les dijo._

_Sonrieron, mirando ambos a su compañera. Los dos chicos voltearon la mano de la medico, y tomaron su pulso mediante su muñeca._

_-Si…- Empezó Sasuke.  
-Sigues viva tu también, Sakura-Chan- Termino Naruto._

_El aire que paso por sus cuerpos, era gélido, lleno de un olor a sangre y muerte asqueroso._

_-Perdón- Sentencio el rubio - ¡Perdón Sakura-Chan!- Grito poniendo la mano de la chica en su mejilla, que, de nuevo se cubría de lagrimas. – No pude… Lo di todo y no pude… Perdón… Perdóname… Perdóname pero…_

_-No – Le interrumpió ella, tratando débilmente de detener sus propias lágrimas- Hicieron, ambos, todo lo que pudieron…_

_-Y mira como quedaste…- Entro Sasuke en la conversación, hablando con rabia y escupiendo todo lo que era visible - Mira como quedaron todos… Presos de ese maldito árbol… Presos por la eternidad en una ilusión…_

_-Tienes razón…- Hablo el de ojos azules – De entre los tres, fuiste la única que nunca se rindió… - Bajo la cabeza y golpeo con su puño el suelo, haciéndolo sangrar- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dimos todo en un ataque! ¿Para qué? ¡Para que este fuera inútil contra ella!- Grito refiriéndose a Kaguya- ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por que el querer no fue suficiente!? ¡¿Por qué no pudimos vencerla?! ¿Por qué? … Ha... ¿Por qué?… - Naruto levanto la cabeza, mirando a Sakura con el rostro deformado por la tristeza y el enojo - ¿Por qué Kami-Sama no me permite protegerte, Sakura-Chan?_

_Ese instante, algo que aun la mantenía en pie se rompió…_

_Su mundo entero._

_Ella se lanzo hacia el rubio, abrigándolo con un abrazo lleno de compasión. Hundió su cara en su pecho, buscando el inútil y vano deseo de una nueva oportunidad en la vida. Para salvar a todos, para salvar a su Sensei, para salvar a Obito, quien murió protegiéndolos, para salvarlos a ellos dos, sus compañeros, y, para salvarse a ella misma._

_-¿Terminaron ya?- Fue la voz autoritaria de Kaguya._

_Si.  
Después de aquel último ataque fallido. La diosa, a modo de "Misericordia" les había concedido el poder despedirse ese mundo._

_Claro, eso solo había hecho que se sintieran más miserables…_

_Se habían rendido, ya no tenían Chakra y era un milagro no haber muerto por las heridas… Y eso, es haberse dado por vencido, era lo que más les corroía…_

_Por las palabras de la mujer frente a ellos; Les recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza, ambos, Sakura y Naruto, se miraron entre ellos y con una sonrisa del rubio, le hablo:_

_-Te amo ¿lo sabías?_

_Sakura rio…_

_-Lo sospechaba…- Le dijo de igual manera sonriendo. - ¿No me darás nada para recordar?_

_-¿Los muertos recuerdan?- Contestó._

_-No lo sé… Pero, quiero tener un último recuerdo grato…_

_Lentamente, ambos se acercaron uniendo sus labios en un corto beso, casto y sencillo. Lo suficiente para recordar. Se miraron entre ellos, y se tomaron de la mano. Sakura miro a Sasuke y de igual manera, tomo su mano, haciéndoles quedar prácticamente acorralados por el muro que tenían tras de si._

_Kaguya los veía con indiferencia, Zetsu a su lado parecía divertirle la situación._

_La chica de cabellos rosas, quien estaba entre sus dos compañeros les dedicaba una última sonrisa, y estos a ella._

_Las raíces el árbol, sintiéndolas ya en sus pies hizo a la chica querer gritar del terror._

_-¡Anda! ¡Hazlo de una vez! Fue un todo o nada ¿No?- Le grito Naruto- Nos hemos quedado sin Chakra y es un milagro que no hayamos muerto por ello, que extraño sentido del humor tiene…- Le dijo._

_Kaguya al frente de ellos, frunció levemente sus facciones.  
Zetsu a su lado, le decía cosas al oído solo audibles para la diosa._

_Y con horror, miraron como esta les sonreía…_

_-Díganme…- Dijo acercándose- Descendientes de Ashura e Indra ¿Realmente creyeron que ese ataque fue suficiente para vencerme?_

_No contestaron. Los tres afilaron la mirada._

_-Vaya… Si estos son los héroes de ahora, hay que buscar nuevos…- Dijo burlándose-_

_-¿Qué puedes saber tu de una buena persona, un héroe, si tú no eres nada de eso?- Dijo Sasuke mirándola con rencor._

_La diosa los miro sonriendo._

_-Entonces, antes de que los mate, díganme ¿Cuáles son los requisitos para ser héroe, según, ya que son personas de bien, su propio criterio?-_

_El ambiente era sarcástico… Eso era algo cruel._

_Al ver la negativa, Kaguya se acerco a Sakura y la tomo del cuello, levantándola y comenzando a asfixiarla. Esta luchaba, pero claramente llevaba las de perder._

_-Chi…cos…- Dijo faltándole al aire._

_-Díganme… O la mato yo misma…- Sentencio._

_Con la cara llena de furia, Naruto quiso acercarse corriendo, siendo detenido por una barrera de aire que lo impulso hacia atrás.  
Cayendo estrepitosamente, Sasuke tomo la iniciativa, veía como la de ojos verdes, la piel ya le cambiaba de color._

_-Un héroe…Es alguien de buen corazón que ayuda a los demás._

_Kaguya les sonrió con soberbia, miro al rubio quien no tuvo más que ceder._

_-Un héroe, es aquel que ve por los demás, antes que por el…_

_La diosa aflojo el agarre de Sakura._

_-¡Un Héroe es aquel que siempre vera impartirá justicia!- Grito Naruto.  
-Un héroe, es aquella persona que sin importarle el pasado de los demás, es capaz de ver tras las apariencias- Dijo Sasuke._

_-Bien…- Dijo Kaguya. Nuevamente, tomo a Sakura por el cuello, y en un rápido movimiento, la lanzo hacia el muro que tenían al frente._

_-¡AAAGWHH!- Grito al impactarse._

_Ambos compañeros corrieron hacia la chica._

_-Basta de juegos, hora de que desaparezcan-_

_Los tres ninjas se miraron, con esfuerzo, la medico se puso de pie, y volvió a tomarle las manos a sus compañeros.  
Sería poco decir que, el legendario equipo 7 estaba derrotado…  
Las lágrimas que surcaban los ojos de sus integrantes delataban ante todo…_

_La impotencia de no poder hacer nada…  
Y,  
El enojo de saber, que se habían rendido._

_-Un héroe es aquella persona, que siempre dará cara a las adversidades- Dijo Sakura._

_Kaguya se detuvo, mirándola con enojo._

_-Basta…- Anuncio._

_-Un héroe es aquel, que cuida de todos, y de el mismo- Dijo Naruto._

_-También, quien es de puras intensiones y ayuda a quienes lo necesitan- Dijo Sasuke.  
-Alguien de buen criterio- Ahora, Sakura.  
-Que sea optimista- Susurro el rubio  
-Que se fuerte de cuerpo, pero noble de corazón.- Sasuke de nuevo._

_-¡Cállense!- grito Kaguya preparando la técnica con la que daría fin a todo. Las raíces subiendo hasta las rodillas de Sakura._

_Con lágrimas, se miraron con tristeza, sonriendo, para tener una última buena impresión._

_-¡Alguien que ama!- Grito Naruto.  
-¡Alguien que cumple sus metas!- Grito Sasuke._

_-"Haré de sus Chakras uno sólo como debió ser"- Les dijo Kaguya lanzando una esfera de energía._

_La luz que provoco el ataque de la diosa, les hizo cerrarles los ojos, sintiendo la medico como era cubierta por las raíces el del árbol, y, como sus dos compañeros, sentían como comenzaban a desaparecer._

_Una sonrisa con lagrimas, fue lo último que miraron entre sí, los ex –integrantes del equipo 7…_

_"-Un héroe… Es alguien que lucha hasta el final, y, que nunca se rinde… Que nunca se rinde… Que nunca se rendirá, como nosotros lo hicimos…- Fue el ultimo pensamiento de los 3 ninjas…"_

_-Por favor… Alguien…Sálvenme…- Susurro Sakura con su último aliento… Las raíces cubriéndola por completo, anunciando, su caída en el sueño eterno._

**.**

**.**

Se busca un héroe que cumpla con los requisitos que anteriormente se mencionaron.

¿Algún interesado…?


End file.
